


The Shorts

by Guacharo



Series: Garments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack-ish, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Izzy Magnus and Alec meet up every two weeks to play just dance, Jace has no chill, M/M, a little bit raunchy, fight me, malec friendship, none of that forbidden shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacharo/pseuds/Guacharo
Summary: Alec comes home wearing booty shorts.





	The Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy gave Alec the shorts.

If walking through the institute with Jace’s sweater around his waist was a Big Deal to the gossip mill or any of Alec’s many admirers, both straight and not, Alec’s stone cold poker face would like to have a word with them. 

 

Magnus was being petty again and Izzy didn’t make a habit of bringing extra clothes to their biweekly Just Dance session at Magnus’ loft. Magnus claimed that the day he magiked someone sweatpants would be the day the great Magnus Bane was no more and a sign that he’d lost control of his life. 

 

Plus, Alec had gotten a higher score this time around..and broken Magnus’ winning streak.

 

It was well-deserved dammit,  _ he’d practiced _ .

 

Luckily, Jace’s sweater had found its way into Alec’s bag and thus was able to provide some sort of cover. It’s not that he minded walking around in a tank top, training had made sure of that, shorts weren’t even that big of a problem come to think of it, but the rare instances he’d worn shorts to training they’d been basketball shorts, not what he currently had on. 

 

“Hurry up. This isn’t helping Alec, just move on.”

 

Izzy stood  _ just  _ behind her brother to make sure no eyes were drawn to her brother’s current state of dress. Which wasn’t even that bad, c’mon Alec they’re just booty shorts and dang they looked good.

 

Naturally, the commotion drew attention to Alec’s thighs and calves. 

 

Oh my. 

 

Good thing Jace was in their room otherwise there would be two beat-downs: one for staring at a clearly uncomfortable Alec, and the other for making Alec feel awkward about what he wore. But honestly, they’d do it a million times over. It was no secret that Alec had amazing arms, the wlw of the institute each had a picture of them in their rooms as inspiration, but damn where had he been hiding those legs? 

 

“Are you sure nobody’s looking?”

 

“No-man is looking brother mine.”

 

“Is this really the time for puns? Crap they’re probably looking at my knee stretchmarks. I can’t help it, I’m just tall, it happens!”

 

“Keep it moving, we’re almost there.”

 

Once they’d finally made it to the door of Alec and Jace’s room, Alec let his shoulders relax. 

 

“Thank you Izzy, I appreciate it.”

 

Izzy smiled, “It’s no problem. It was worth seeing Magnus’ face when you destroyed him. But be warned, I’m coming for you next. It’s my turn to pick and you are going down.”

 

“We’ll just see about that.”

 

“Mm hmm. Tell Jace I like those pastries on 18th avenue.”

 

“What? Izzy!”

 

Too late. She’d already sauntered away out of sight. 

 

Alec sighed and opened the door, untying the sweater from his waist and tossing it on the couch.

 

“Hey babe, where were you? Another game night with Izzy and Magnus?”

 

Jace was too busy staring at the cieling to notice Alec’s attire, assuming he was wearing the usual joggers he wore when it was Magnus’ turn to pick the music. On Izzy’s nights he’d be treated to seeing Alec in leggings, and Alec’s nights were always a toss-up between the two. Except for a few rare ocassions when Alec would come back wearing sweatpants, probably after changing out of something sweaty, Alec didn’t vary his attire for Just Dance nights a lot. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Who won?”

 

“Me.”

 

Well that certainly got his attention. Alec’s little grin always made his breath catch a little. He looked so proud, cheeks flushed. Alec wasn’t the most graceful of dancers, hips too stiff and uncomfortable with his height. Part of the reason why Izzy and Magnus started dragging him in front of the game system was to help him feel more comfortable with his body in a way that no amount of praise and attention from Jace’s hands and tongue would ever be capable of doing. Besides, flexibility was always welcome on the battlefield and bedroom. 

 

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you. Suck it Magnus.”

 

Alec laughed.

 

“It’s Izzy’s turn next time so that’ll be interesting.”

 

“No kidding, can’t wait to see you-WOAH!”

  
  


If Alec’s smiles could make Jace’s breath catch, then dragging his eyes over Alec’s long legs was grounds for defibrillation. Izzy needed a fruit basket or pastries or a gift card as soon as possible. 

 

“What?”

 

Jace didn’t think he’d find the words to respond because the only thing that would come out would’ve been something along the lines of: please step all over me. 

 

Why did confused Alec have to look so adorable with his head tilted like that? Couldn’t he see that Jace was having heart palpitations? With calmness he didn’t even know he had, he gently nudged  _ want  _ through their bond. 

 

Jace knew exactly when Alec got the message because his flush extended to the back of his neck as Alec twisted the edge of his tank top. 

 

Then, Alec decided to kill him.

 

“I got this thing I want to try, it’s Strawberry Kiwi flavored lube.”

 

“Go get it then!”

 

And recusitate him by slowly walking to the bathroom, Jaces eyes glued to the delicious roundness emphasized by the length of the shorts. 

 

He’d take them off with his teeth, very slowly, make Alec beg and trace the stretch marks on Alec’s knees he knew Alec wasn’t completely okay with. Then he’d…

 

Die again apparently because Alec didn’t only come back with the lube, but with heels. 

 

Angel, help him.

 

He’d die a thousand times over if it meant getting to see the flicker of amusement at his state and the slight creases at the corners of Alec’s eyes, each eyelash a reason more why he loved him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want any more to this series please let me know or feel free to make any suggestions about what articles of clothing Alec or Jace should wear next


End file.
